


See You Tonight

by EquusGirl0621



Series: I Have Feelings For Her [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Just Straight Up Fluff, Raphabelle, Rizzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl0621
Summary: Isabelle walks Raphael out after his meeting at the Institute. Idk, I just wanted some soft Rizzy, I'm sorry.





	See You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This has been up on my tumblr for ages (though I've made some small changes), I'm currently working on organizing my ficlets and putting them on AO3.

“That’s good, Max. Keep working on those exercises, I’ll be right back.” Isabelle returned her staff to bracelet form and hurried out of the training room. Raphael was leaning against the wall of the hallway, a half smile playing on his lips. 

She couldn’t help the smile that broke across her face as she took in the sight of him. Nor did she bother trying to hide it. “How’d the meeting go?” 

“It went well, we should have a resolution soon.” He reached up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear, his fingertips grazing her cheek as he withdrew his hand.

“Good,” she said, smiling. “Let me walk you out.” Raphael nodded and pushed off the wall. As they walked down the hallway, their hands brushed together every few steps. 

Coming to stop in the entryway, she turned towards Raphael, placing her hand on his arm. “So I might be late tonight,” she said, biting her lip and looking up at him through her lashes. 

“Might?” He quirked an eyebrow, his mouth curling into the suggestion of a smile as he placed a hand on her waist. Leaning forward ever so slightly, he pulled her in closer.

“Someone needs me to cover their patrol, I’m sorry.” She smiled up at him sheepishly.

The suggestion turned into a soft smile. “Don’t worry about it; I’ll have dinner waiting. What time do you think you’ll be done?”

“One.” He sighed and shook his head as he brought a hand up to cup her cheek.

“You work too hard,” he murmured, leaning in to press his lips to her forehead. Isabelle closed her eyes, taking a deep breath as the rest of the world fell away. For a few fleeting seconds, nothing else existed. Only him. His gentle touch, the smell of his aftershave, the press of his lips. 

Pulling back, he stroked her cheekbone with his thumb. She could feel a flush creeping over her cheeks as she met his gaze, a soft smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Love swelled in her chest as warmth curled up her spine. “I’ll see you tonight,” he murmured with an incline of his head. And with that he pulled away. 

Isabelle watched him walk through the Institute doors, a huge grin stretching her lips.


End file.
